The Hansa
The Terran Hanseatic League (known as the Hansa) was a polity formed in 2322. Origin After the collapse of the Confederate Union and the Occupation, many of the Frontier colonies became de facto independent states. They began talks to form a loose alliance, primary driven by mutual trade. This discussion, involving the CEO's of West-Corp and VENTRISS coalesced into the Terran Hanseatic League or the Hansa. Membership The Hansa's membership criteria were fairly light so most of the outlying colonies decided to join it. The big four corporations (later considered the big five) also became active members of the Hansa, though they continue to trade in League territory also. The Hansa's member colonies were: * New Berlin (the de facto capital of the Hansa) * Eden * Van Diemen's World * Alice * Palatine * Stark * Avalon * Nova Terra * Sparrow * New Silesia * New Carthage * Rygar * Van Allen's World * Fort Scorpius * Al Ahily * Fort Verekker * New Corinth Chancellor of the Hansa The Hansa's political structure was set up in a fairly vague fashion. Each world's governor has total autonomy on everything except for common trade policies. The head of the Hansa, the Chancellor, was elected by a popular vote but each colony could count its votes in its own fashion. The Chancellor's powers were largely over common economic policy, trade and immigration with some say on foreign policy. Many outside observers felt that the Chancellor was a "weak executive". The first caretaker Chancellor was Natan Channing, the former Governor of the New Berlin colony. He served from 2322 to 2326. He stood down after the first reunification talks stalled. He was replaced by Avalon's Governor, Merrett Fillion, who took up office in 2326. Chancellor's of the Hansa # Natan Channing - New Berlin - 2322-2326 # Merrett Fillion - Avalon - 2326-2330 # Sotaru Ayada - Fort Scorpius -2330 - 2333 The Big Five The influence of the big five corporations is keenly felt in the Hansa and the CEO's of the big five meet with the major governors and political decision makers as the unofficial steering group. * VENTRISS UDC * West-Corp * Esprit du Nacional * Allied Technology * PINNACLE The Steering Group Considered the unofficial shadow government of the Hansa, this group meets informally to discuss Hansa policy. Its membership is somewhat fluid and kept fairly quiet: * The First Steering Group (2322-2329): Shen Hanzo (CEO of VENTRISS) Aden Storn (CEO of West-Corp) Max Prectowicz (CEO of Allied Technology) Jin Reo-Yang (CEO of Esprit du Nacional) Ilyah Falzon (CEO of PINNACLE) Governor Jupe Maquessa, Amos Hindley, Kath Rivero, Butler Newman and Julius Zavtiz * The Second Steering Group (2329-2332) Jessa Welby (CEO of VENTRISS) Aden Storm (CEO of West-Corp) Max Prectowicz (CEO of Allied Technology) Jin Reo-Yang (CEO of Esprit du Nacional), Ilyah Falzon (CEO of PINNACLE), Governor Jupe Maquessa, Amos Hindley, Julius Zavitz and Governor Lucie Tellar Relationships The Hansa has been keen to keep up a good trading relationship with the League and the two powers have been in near constant communication regarding reunification. The Hansa has largely been ignored by the other major alien powers. However the Tazzyn Empire has been happy to trade with the Hansa and has established a good trading relationship with them History The Hansa was brought into existence as a loose alliance of those colonies who had not signed up to join the newly formed League. The Hansa was governed under a much looser structure than the more formal League. The Hansa resisted initial attempts to reunify with the League until 2326 when the first formal talks about reunification took place. These stalled without formal action. However a working group was formed to set up a new federated state that would subsume both the Hansa and the League. The Hansa was disbanded in 2333 when it fully reunified with the League.